Letters
by BlueRain1
Summary: -COMPLETE- I was bored. This is just some letters exchanged by Lily, James, Remus and Sirius, it's not even funny. R&R? oO; One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! Nothing! We have that clear

A/N: I was bored okay? I know, this is just the results of many fonts and a bored person at the other side.

Dear James,

                        I'm having so much fun here in Egypt, it is so interesting, I hope that you are alright, and, I'm sorry, I heard what happened to Sirius, I know you'll miss hanging around him the week he'll be grounded. But I always told him to be careful with that girl, now, didn't I? Honestly, I feel like you four do not listen to me at all.

Send my greetings to Peter, I don't dare to send him an owl, don't know him too well, you know… oh, and to Sirius too, I don't know if he's allowed to letters when he's grounded so I didn't send him one. As for Remus, I already sent him a letter, I hope he'll write back, and you. And if possible, tell Sirius to write back also. I miss you guys, but I'm not bored at least. 

I've gotten used already to your owl to come and collect letters, James; he's come for about four times already, empty-handed and pulling out his leg for me to tie a letter on it. What kind of games is he playing at? And I've sent you four letters, you haven't answered them. You better answer this one, Potter! 

Petunia is unbearable, I swear she would like to have magic… she keeps hiding my wand, it's irritating. I'll have to actually hide my wand so she can't find it… I need to get started on the Transfigurations essay. Oh and by the way, how did Severus know I was in Egypt…? He's sent me about three letters; I've answered them, of course. He's a nice guy, but extremely persistent. When I get back to England he insists on taking me to Diagon Alley so the two of us can do our school shopping together, I said yes, I don't know. Anyway, I would be really glad if you, Remus, and Sirius came, oh and Peter if you must. Well, must be off now, my mum is hurrying me; we're going to see a real mummy!

Take care now,

Lily

Lily:

                Am glad to know you're okay. Basically, I don't know what's wrong with Uriel, he's never gone to one person so much.  As for Peter, you can send him owls, I know he'll be glad to receive from you. Sirius, yes I missed him, but now he's out of grounding and he'll stay at my house soon enough. 

                What do you mean Snape asked you to shop with him? And you said 'yes'? C'mon Lily, I thought you had more common sense. I'll go, Sirius'll go, and Remus'll go. As for Peter, he can't, he has to meet a certain "Uncle Tom" we don't know about. I'm answering this letter now, then, Evans.

Though, we do listen to you when you talk to us. And that girl… well, she's not too bright now, is she? I know, I know, Sirius shouldn't've messed with her, but she was so gullible! I must go now, though. Sirius just arrived. Remus told me he'd write back. As will Sirius.

Of course I'll take care, 

You take care as well,

James

Lily:

          I received your letter; I hope you're having a great time there in Egypt. I don't have much time to write this letter, but I'm doing the best I can, alright? 

James's told me that you agreed to go with Snape to Diagon Alley, honestly, Lily; we'll have to go to take care of you. He's not very trustworthy. Okay, now, enjoy your time there. Hope you're seeing loads!

Take care,

Remus

Lily:

I didn't receive a letter from you, but am still writing back. How good a friend am I? About that girl, you know me. I can't say no to free necking, now can I? 

You must really hate me for what I just said. But you can't resist me so I'm not worried. Egotistical bastard, you must say, well yes I am.

What on bloody hell do you mean that you are going with that ruddy bastard Snape to Diagon Alley?! Honestly, Evans, I thought you were smart! We'll go and blow that bastard's hands off if he even tries to put a finger on you!

The times you said no to me, and you say yes to him?! Ah well, you got James now. Kidding! Kidding! Please, don't send me a curse through owls. I didn't mean that one. I just wrote it and then I'm too lazy to start this letter again so there you have it…

Cheers!

From the Egotistical maniac,

Sirius


End file.
